


(家長組) Underneath the Mistletoe

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 1. 請搭配 Sia 的歌 Underneath The Mistletoe 服用，超有氣氛 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmrsc8TtgsU2. 有關槲寄生的小知識：http://www.natgeomedia.com/news/ngnews/250383. 那位作家就是華盛頓．歐文 (Washington Irving)，知名著作為《李伯大夢》(Rip van Winkle)、《沉睡谷傳奇》(The Legend of Sleepy Hollow)。有關槲寄生那一段的原文後面是說親一下就拔一顆漿果，直到拔完就不能再親了。對了，他也是第一位用「高譚」(Gotham) 這個詞代稱紐約的人喔~ (http://mentalfloss.com/article/62563/why-new-york-city-called-gotham)





	(家長組) Underneath the Mistletoe

葛雷夫雖然面對何種態勢皆能維持波瀾不驚，但不知為何，今日的他特別緊繃，在紐特即將遠行前夕、兩人在細雪紛飛的街頭並肩而行當下，葛雷夫甚至覺得自己握住對方的力道似乎比平時更多了一分，在對上那對灰綠中的欲言又止後，終於將斟酌再三的話說出口：

「這個聖誕節，我們兩個一起過。」

一聲悶在黃灰相間圍巾的「好」或是「嗯」才傳出，紐特便將發熱的耳根一股腦埋進透著松木檀香氣息的午夜藍圍巾，讓葛雷夫如濃黑羽翼的大衣罩住身軀。

「就當這是答應囉？」葛雷夫雖看不見紐特的表情，但貼著自己有點急促的心跳卻輕易洩漏對方心中所想。

原來對方也因同樣的思慮在緊張，跟自己的心緒如出一輒。

「我以為你不會問....」紐特含糊地回應著。

「所以你在等我開口。那如果我不開口，你打算怎麼辦？」

「我會.....直接把你藏進皮箱一起帶走....呃，當然是開玩笑，我知道波西不會放下自己的職務跟原則.....就算是假期也一樣.....」

「你也不會放棄自己的理想與規劃，而我也希望你不要放棄，就算是為了我也不可以....不過，你的『部長綁架計畫』可真有意思，雖然十分粗糙且缺乏嚴謹考量但似乎挺有參與的價值......我現在倒有點後悔自己先開口了。」邊接納紐特靦腆的喃喃，嘴角邊浮起一抹愉悅。

「你該不會.....接著又要趁機唸我做事欠考慮了吧？」紐特縮了下脖子，他的波西從來不會對他疾言厲色，但總是可以用包裹著嚴肅的關懷讓他認真立下一道道不再輕易涉險的保證。

當然，葛雷夫也永遠明白他的阿緹米斯吃軟不吃硬的道理。

「不，那是等你回來我才應該好好花時間做的事，現在，再陪我走走。」磨蹭著還低頭埋在頸邊的柔軟薑黃，葛雷夫的吐氣與話語如同另一層圍巾，溫軟包裹住面前年輕巫師的心。

=========================

紐特不知道這次竟然可以耽擱這麼久，而假期的人潮也多得超乎預期。

時序已過午夜，街道上依然燈火通明、人潮擁擠，港口塞滿欲搭船的旅客與等待接親友回家過節的人們。而且不只是麻瓜渡輪與海關人山人海，港口鑰竟然也呈現一種塞爆的狀態，歸心似箭的紐特望著漫長無止盡的隊伍，嘆口氣默默離開，轉進兩棟建築間的狹窄巷弄後從大衣內袋掏出一只懷錶。

「還真被波西給說中......只好....偷用一點魔國會部長的越境特權了....」

幾圈燦黃光芒旋出懷錶，慢慢旋轉包裹住紐特，窄巷在光暈籠罩後又回歸無人的寂靜，只剩紛亂模糊的腳印。

現影踩上門廊，紐特還在忙著脫下大衣、唸起清潔咒讓自己滿身雪花抖落無蹤，接著才發現，一點點小燭火開始從腳邊沿著牆緩緩亮起，把原本昏暗的門廊染成溫暖的暈黃。

「波西.....對不起我有點遲了.....波西？」

魔法燭光像在為他指路，一路亮進大廳，在他步入大廳同時，地面牆邊一齊亮起搖曳的魔法燭光，星星點點有如盛放的花海，伴隨壁爐火光將大廳點亮。

「聖誕快樂。」低沉的聲音敲進耳畔。

葛雷夫慢慢走近，牽起紐特的手放到唇邊輕吻。接著一隻手扶住紐特的後腰，引導著他踩起緩慢的舞步。

「是我們第一次跳的舞......」紐特沒有驚訝太久，身體便自然而然依著葛雷夫的帶領回應著。

「我就知道你記得。」葛雷夫將紐特帶進燭光旋舞之海的中央。

像是找到一個可以開始親吻的定點，葛雷夫的額貼上薑黃瀏海、輕輕摩娑著紐特的鼻尖，接著啄著紐特的唇，隨著搖晃的節奏慢慢加深唇舌的探索。

「喜不喜歡我的佈置？」邊吻著還不忘邊跟紐特邀功。

「…...沒有槲寄生。」紐特掙脫出來小聲提醒。

「所以，沒有站在槲寄生下就不能吻你？」

「現在是聖誕節，而且那可是英國帶起來的習俗.....」

「遵命。」葛雷夫笑著，眼神微微往上示意，紐特跟著抬起頭，不禁莞爾。

大廳天花板在此時完全亮起，密密實實、層疊滿佈的全都是繫著緞帶與妝點著魔法微光、綴著珍珠般白色漿果的歐洲槲寄生。

「整棟大宅的天花板我都改造過了，因為，我不想只在一處吻你。而且你知道嗎......」

「有位作家曾說過，若頭頂上的漿果有多少，給對方的吻就要有多少。」

=========================

Oh, you and me here, underneath the mistletoe.

You and me here, underneath the mistletoe.

You and me here, underneath the mistletoe.

Under the mistletoe.

=========================

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 請搭配 Sia 的歌 Underneath The Mistletoe 服用，超有氣氛 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmrsc8TtgsU
> 
> 2\. 有關槲寄生的小知識：http://www.natgeomedia.com/news/ngnews/25038
> 
> 3\. 那位作家就是華盛頓．歐文 (Washington Irving)，知名著作為《李伯大夢》(Rip van Winkle)、《沉睡谷傳奇》(The Legend of Sleepy Hollow)。有關槲寄生那一段的原文後面是說親一下就拔一顆漿果，直到拔完就不能再親了。對了，他也是第一位用「高譚」(Gotham) 這個詞代稱紐約的人喔~ (http://mentalfloss.com/article/62563/why-new-york-city-called-gotham)


End file.
